


Профессия для бога

by Yotsuyu



Category: Scandinavian Folklore
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu/pseuds/Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Локи оставляет Тору на попечение своих детей. Что из этого в итоге выйдет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Профессия для бога

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Скандинавам за их мифологию, создателям фильма "Тора" за Локи, ЛиЛане за то, что вдохновила.
> 
> Второстепенные персонажи: Один, Фенрир, Ёрмунганд, Хель и Слейпнир.

-Тор, не присмотришь за ним в моё отсутствие? – Вопрос Локи застал сына Одина врасплох. Но он быстро оправился, хмыкнул и поинтересовался, за кем это нужно приглядеть. Посмотрел, куда указывал бог обмана, и умолк. На него далеко не дружелюбно уставилась пара горящих оранжевых глаз. Тор прищурился и, наконец, сообразил, что перед ним сидит чёрный как смоль волк размером с крупного медведя.

-Локи, ты сдурел?! – Хозяин Мьёльнира повернулся к зеленоглазому мужчине с огненными волосами. – Его же никакая цепь не удерживает! А ты предлагаешь мне с ним понянчиться?! Ну уж нет! – Громовержец неаккуратно махнул рукой с молотом и чуть не задел им хитреца Асгарда. Но тот ловко увернулся, ибо давно привык к тому, что Тор редко дружит с координацией движений.

-Поэтому-то я и прошу  _тебя_ , - криво улыбнувшись, заметил Локи. Потом приподнял брови и сделал вид, что кое-что вспомнил: - Ах да, извини. Ты же у нас спец только по части мордобоя, за зверушками не можешь ходить.

-На «слаб _о_ » меня не возьмёшь! – отрезал сын Одина, но ехидный смешок собеседника вывел его из себя. Топнув ногой, бог грома крикнул: - Согласен! Только чего с ним делать-то надо?

И они вдвоём воззрились на Фенрира. Тот от такого чрезмерного внимания к своей персоне смутился и вздохнул, обдав мужчин обжигающим веером пламени. Предусмотрительный Локи успел спрятаться за широкую спину Тора, а вот сам хозяин молота заскрипел зубами, поспешно хлопая ладонью по тлеющим русым волосам.

-Кормить два раза в день (да, он гурман ещё тот!), выводить гулять как можно чаще, следить, чтобы он что-нибудь нужное не съел или не спалил, - загибая пальцы, перечислил бог обмана. – В клетку засадить даже не пытайся – он алмазы и те как орехи разгрызает, - добавил он, ухмыльнувшись при виде закопчённого и злого как оса сына Одина. – Всё запомнил? Тогда я ушёл. – И Локи, развернувшись, зашагал прочь.

-Стоять! – Тор догнал его и схватил за плечо. – И надолго это счастье?! И ты куда вообще?!

-Хочу к морю наведаться, там, говорят, какое-то чудище появилось. Скоро вернусь.

-«Скоро» - это когда?! – начал было громовержец, но повелитель магии щёлкнул пальцами и растворился в воздухе. Хозяин Мьёльнира зарычал ему вслед и услышал, что ему вторит Фенрир. – Чтоб тебя! – Он обернулся к волку, уже нацелившемуся сжевать его плащ, а заодно и доспехи. Мужчина зашипел и начал отталкивать от себя наглую чёрную морду. В следующую секунду раздался громкий вопль. Затем послышались ругательства, и только потом – понятные слова: – Гад ты, Локи! О кислоте на шерсти умолчал!

«А я-то всё голову ломаю, о чём же забыл сказать…» - подумал бог обмана, в облике сокола пролетая над горами.

* * *

Когда Локи вернулся на место, где оставил Тора с Фенриром, то нашёл там только голое выжженное поле. Почуяв неладное, он поспешил в Асгард, где боги встретили его с распростёртыми объятьями. Которые, правда, предназначались не для обнимания, а для более коварных целей – удушения зеленоглазого хитреца, например. В первых рядах желающих придушить Локи был, конечно же, бог грома. Он направлялся к нему, угрожающе размахивая своей звёздной кувалдой, чем заставлял толпу шарахаться в стороны. Повелитель магии сразу приметил у Тора круги под глазами, отсутствие бровей, ресниц и чёлки, которые явно слизнуло огнём.

-Как там поживает мой сынок? – спросил Локи, когда хозяину молота надоело мутузить его безмолвную копию-иллюзию. Сын Одина, растеряв свой пыл, косо взглянул на оригинал.

-На цепи твой пёсик сидит, руку Тюра грызёт, - буркнул он. Тут же, видимо, вспомнил что-то важное и яростно схватил хитреца за в _о_ рот: - Ты сказал «скоро»! По-твоему, три месяца – это «скоро»?! Я ж из-за тебя и твоей проклятой просьбы всё это время рядом с чёрным чудищем торчал!

-Так мог бы бросить, - хмыкнул бог обмана.

-Ага, щаз! Он бы без присмотра тут такое устроил! – Хозяин Мьёльнира до хруста сжал кулаки.

-Значит, под твоим присмотром он ничего не натворил? – едко спросил рыжий мужчина, выразительно глядя на разрушенные и обугленные строения. – Совсем-совсем ничего?

-Тролль тебя раздери, Локи!! Вот твоя благодарность?! – зарычал чуток поджаренный громовержец.

-Ладно, пойду волчонка проведаю, - ответил тот, обходя его сбоку. – И на цепочку гляну.

-Давай, проведай. Ему это полезно. А то он уже не знает, кого родителями величать. Неделю назад меня в папы записал, - пробурчал Тор. Язвительный смех хитреца Асгарда заставил его с досадой прикусить слишком длинный язык.

* * *

-Так что там за змеюка-то в море? – позже спросил сын Одина Локи, вспомнив, зачем тот уходил.

-Ещё один мой сын… - Повисла пауза, пока повелитель магии хлопал поперхнувшегося вином владельца молота по спине. – Ёрмунганд, большой мальчик. Наверно, придётся его в Мидгард отправить, в Мировом океане поселить.

-Мало нам волчины, теперь ещё и змей, - с трудом выговорил бог грома. – Большой, говоришь? Уж явно не в отца. – Он усмехнулся и ткнул собеседника кулаком в бок.

-Может быть. Кстати, Тор. Пока Ёрми здесь, пригляди за ним, а? Больше некому. Я в Нижний мир… - Фразу рыжего оборвал горестный стон или, скорее, рёв, который издал могучий ас, схватившись за голову. – Ну что тебе ст _о_ ит? Ты же всё равно бездельничаешь. А остальные все загружены по горло. Да, к тому же, - тут Локи коварно хихикнул, - молот-то у тебя увели.

-Твоё счастье, что его сейчас со мной нет. А то схлопотал бы ты им по черепушке, - с угрозой произнёс сын Одина.

-Ладно уж, если присмотришь за змейкой, я помогу тебе вернуть твою ненаглядную кувалду. – Локи хлопнул его по плечу. – Идёт?

-Идёт. Только сперва – молот, - согласился Тор. И они, после долгих споров переодевшись в женщин, по-быстрому собрались и отправились к великану Трюму. С горем пополам вернули Мьёльнир законному хозяину. После чего вредитель Асгарда опять исчез, а бог грома снова примерил на себя роль няньки и не без содрогания стал наблюдать за выкрутасами не-то-слово-большого Ёрмунганда…

* * *

По своём возвращении Локи узнал, что его ползучего сына сплавили-таки в Мировой океан Мидгарда. «Из-за нестандартных размеров шеи и хвоста», как выразился Один, встретив бога обмана в Асгарде. Родитель волка и змея удивился, что не видит грозного громовержца, жаждущего его прибить. На что Всеотец сказал:

-Ёрмунганд принял его за папу и затеял с ним игру «Убеги от хвоста». Тор отлёживается после этой забавы: шутка ли – с десяток крупных костей сломано! – Тут царь асов заметил, что некто прячется за ногами хитреца. – Кто это с тобой?

-А, это? Моя дочка. Хель, не стесняйся, покажись. – Локи взял спутницу за руку и вывел вперёд.

-Хм, неплохой боди-арт, - одобрительно протянул Один, разглядывая наполовину красное, наполовину синее лицо девочки. – Дочь, говоришь? Наш пострел везде поспел? – Он гулко расхохотался и потрепал малышку по волосам.

-В Нижнем мире чуть не потерялась, - обидевшись на «пострела», недовольно ответил рыжеволосый мужчина. – Может, как подрастёт, ей Подземелья отдать? Как думаешь?

-Можно и отдать, - кивнул Всеотец. – А сейчас как с ней быть?

-Есть у меня на примете одна няня… С опытом работы. – В зелёных глазах хитреца мелькнули лукавые искорки.

-Делай, как знаешь, - сказал Верховный ас. – Только подлечи сначала эту «няню». – И хмыкнув в бороду, он удалился.

Всеми, в том числе и сломанными руками и ногами, а также молотом Тор отмахивался от новой подопечной, ибо два жутких детища Локи уже достаточно хорошо дали ему понять, что значит «присматривать». Тем более, присматривать за такими существами… Но бог обмана был отличным психологом. Он-то знал: несмотря на то, что хозяин Мьёльнира – бог, он тоже чувствует боль от переломов, да и заживают кости гораздо медленней внешних ран. Вот повелитель магии и поставил условие: я тебя лечу, а ты приглядываешь за моей дочкой. И наотрез отказался рассматривать иные варианты соглашения.

* * *

-Растёт не по дням, а по часам, - сообщил широкоплечий ас, только завидев хитреца Асгарда. – Скоро можно и в Нижний мир сбагрить. Характер хуже, чем у тебя. От одного её взгляда растения вянут. Сутулится как не знаю кто. Короче, то ещё чучело.

-Сам ты чучело, - равнодушно ответил Локи, которому явно было не до этого: судя по всему, он страшно вымотался.

-Чего это с тобой? Качаешься, как тростник под ветром. Хочешь, чтобы я тебя одним мизинцем зашиб? – довольно произнёс Тор, поднимая руку.

-Ага, только чего мелочиться? Давай уж сразу твоей кувалдой, - хмуро предложил бог обмана, появляясь за его спиной и начиная лениво точить кинжал о край Мьёльнира. Потом легко увернулся от чересчур неэкономного замаха громовержца и заметил: - Есть задачка, как раз для тебя.

-Что ты там ещё учудил? Только не говори, что ты и Логи отцом приходишься. – Сын Одина с насмешкой и в то же время с опаской посмотрел на него.

-А? Логи? Какое там. Логи просто огонь, какие у него родители? – неохотно отозвался повелитель магии. – Видишь это? – Он махнул рукой себе за спину. Хозяин молота поднял голову и тут же скривился:

-Что ещё за животина?

В затылок Локи фыркал восьминогий белый жеребец, нервно потряхивая гривой.

-А что, не видно? Конь это. – Рыжий посмотрел на собеседника как на дурака (то есть, как обычно).

-Что он  _здесь_  забыл? – процедил бог грома, сверля собеседника злым взглядом.

-Это мой сын. – Тор заскрипел зубами. – Здесь будет жить. – Тор, вероятно, решил стереть свои зубы в порошок. – Слейпнир он, подарок Всеотцу. – Тор задребезжал челюстью. – Подержи его у себя до дня рожденья Одноглазого. – Тор заклацал челюстью как оголодавший вампир. – Пригляди за ним пока что. – Тор оставил зубы в покое, а вместо этого приготовил Мьёльнир, примериваясь к удару. – Взамен верну волосы твоей прекрасной (в смысле, несчастной) жене. Соглашайся, а то ведь ни с чем останешься.

Руки грозного аса опустились, и он обречённо повёл коня в свои владения, костеря на чём свет стоит и Локи, и его отпрысков. Причём владелец молота смутно подозревал, что груз опекунства никогда не покинет его мощных, но совсем не предназначенных для присмотра за детьми плеч…


End file.
